Requiem of Esperanza
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Extreme AU crossover Co-Op. Details inside. Long ago an evil sorcerer sought to learn a secrets of time and began a cruel experiment. However he was killed but now his ghost has returned to finish what he started and Danny must stop him.
1. Prologue: Bellum Omnium Contra Omnes

**Danny Phantom: Requiem of ****Esperanza**

**By: JB Slade and Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: This is an extreme AU crossover with Hannah Montana/Harry Potter/Digimon 02/Silence of the Lambs/JB's OCs. You have been warned.**

**Prologue: **_**Bellum Omnium Contra Omnes**_

**Head Observant**

"What are we going to do? We should have locked him up like Pariah and Fright Knight so he could never wreak havoc upon the universe," a brother said distressed by the current situation. "Why did the Elder Ghosts even allow _him _to continue existing?" he went on the as the whole council erupted in panic.

"PLEASE!" I shouted quieting everyone, "The Elder Ghosts thought he could be contained and reformed, it almost worked until he chose to continue abuse his powers," I said looking to the door that leads into the dungeons. "Right now….," I began to continue until a guard came racing out of the area.

"ALERT! ALERT!" he yelled as he came into the main hall, "He's escaped, I was going to check on him when I heard this explosion and saw that he was gone!" he said as everyone gasped in horror, "Shall I retrieve the Infi-Map?" He asked as I held out my hand.

"No, it won't be needed, if this has happened than has been willed and we cannot intervene," I said frightened by the fact that worst ghost to ever exist has finally been freed and nothing is safe from his grasp.

**Harry Potter**

"So, have you decided on what you're going to do your midterm report on?" Hermione asked smug in the fact that she was nearly done with hers while me and Ron were still in the dark. "You know Snape won't be too happy if you slack behind," she said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"When is Snape _ever _Happy?" he asked sarcastically, "besides what does have this to do with Potions- "the hidden gems of Magic?" he asked holding up the scroll. "This is just another example of Snape's cruelty," he went on as we arrived at the Library.

Ever since Voldemort reappeared in the flesh Dumbledore asked all the teachers to add something that is normally outside their field of knowledge. It so that we have one secret weapon against the Dark Lord and hopefully throw him off guard. Snape picked the Arcana or Secrets of magic, a study of ancient long dead and bizarre magic rituals.

"I take it that is a no Ron?" Hermione said as he sighed, "Here I'll pick a topic for you," she said as we looked at a stack of long forgotten books rotting in the corner. "Here's one _The Summoning of Angelic Soldiers to Battle Demons_" she said handing Ron a huge book. "It might come in handy," Hermione said as I sighed knowing an argument was at hand.

Before they could begin to fight, I left and began searching for something to do mine on. I was thinking of writing about the battle of the Seven Limbos and how the Great Masters defeated the forces of Manos eons ago but there was little information about it in the records.

While I was looking, I came across an old moldy book on the shelf. "What's this?" I ask examining it, it was red in color (or was as the mold had turned it black) with faded gold letters on the cover. I had never seen this book before here and almost was afraid to open it as I feared it a trick by the Dark Lord. I wiped some of the mold off so I could read the title, "_The Es…_ _or the Book of Ry… Chr…n…m...g….," _I stared at the title almost transfixed by it .

"Harry! Harry!" a voice called out waking me up and saw Hermoine looking at me worriedly, "are you okay, I've been calling you for over twenty minutes," she said about go into a tirade until she saw the book. "What's this you got here?" she asked as I handed the book.

"I'm not sure, it's unlike anything I've ever seen," I explained as she looked at it and smiled at me, "Don't tell me you know what it is," I complained earning me a frown from her.

"No, but I have an idea, it could be the lost book of Eseasar, it contains the myth of an ancient Earth Goddess and is believed to be the one who kindled the spark of magic in humans," she said as I looked at it but it didn't make sense.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think Dumbledore should see it," I said as looking at book one last time before going to meet up with Ron.

**Danny**

"Many people thought that words contained great power, these so called 'magic words' were studied and used by many people in the 19th Century claimed to….," Lancer droned on as I tried to stay awake, I don't know how all this mumbo jumbo had to do with English but after fighting Vlad for five hours straight last night wiped out all interest in me.

"How long is this going to be," I said looking down at my watch in despair almost closing my eyes until I felt chill up my spine. "Great what now!" I said as I heard a familiar voice talking. It was nasally and grating. Well, at least it will give me an excuse to get out of the room. "Mr. Lancer…," I said rising my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said looking up as I asked if I could be excused, "very well but make it quick," he warned as I raced out of the room to a nearby closet so I could transform.

"Now where's Technus," I asked myself as I phased out and begin to search for the annoying specter. It wasn't long before I found him in where else but the computer lab infecting the computers with a virus.

"YES! I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINHGS ELEC…," he shouted before I blasted him to the ground stunning him. "WHO DARES TO INTERUPT TECHNUS!" he demanded to know as I floated down to where was lying.

"I'll give you three guesses," I told him as he glared at me and attacked but I blocked it, "why don't you just give up?" I asked him jokingly as he fled into on the computers and began to build himself a suit of armor. "This is just what I need," I said as the suit grew in front of me.

"Now, I, Technus, shall destroy you," he said as I got ready to fight him.

**Timmy**

"STRYKE PAY ATTENTION!" Mr. Tordu snapped as our he stormed over to my desk and grabbed my hand. "How many times must I do you worthless idiot," he snapped as I tried not to cry from the pain. He does every time he thinks I 'slack off' which to him is all the time. "Now as I was saying our town founders were wonderful people…," he said as the bell rang, "class dismissed!" he yelled as we all fled out the room thankful to be free of him.

"Why do you let that creep do that to you?" My brother Kit asked me concerned as I sighed, "that jerk has no right to…," I said placing a hand on his mouth frightened.

"Don't talk like that you know that the _shutaru_ has ears everywhere and the teachers work for him," I warned him as he rolled his eyes and removed my hand, "you know what happens who speak against him," I said as he sighed.

"I don't care about that, it's not fair that Mr. Tordu picks on you," he said as we went out to the picnic area. "Look at this dump of a town, the mayor acts like he owns the universe. When I grow up I'm moving out of this nightmare," he groaned as I smiled at the fact. It would be nice to leave this place and get away from Fiona and Tybalt and their influence.

**Dr. Lecter**

"This place is barbaric," I moaned as I sat in my cell drinking my tea through a straw as my mask forbade me from drinking it straight from the cup. The only bright spot was that insufferable Dr. Chilton is off and I don't have to put up with his arrogance. "Beggars can't be choosers," I said placing the cup on the saucer as I heard the footsteps approaching.

"You're not talking about that one town that is always featured in the tabloids," a male voice asked as my ears perked up. "They say the entire town is trapped in a permanent time slip," the voice said as it got closer.

"I don't believe in time slips, I do believe that something weird is happening there and I am going find out what," the voice of Clarice said causing me to smile. "They're hiding something and I need to discover their secret," she said as the approached my cell.

"Good day, Clarice, what brings you to my home?" I asked polietley as she rolled her eyes, "I do live here why should I not call this my home," I said as she tried to think of an answer. "Never mind, would you like some tea," I told her pointing to the pot.

"No, thank you, Dr. Lecter the reason I came here if you would accompany me on a mission. I know it's unorthodox but you are the only who I think can solve this," she said as I raised an eyebrow at this request. "I can assure that Chilton will never know and I can see about get you transferred to Highveiw," she said as I smiled.

"Very well, Clarice, where are we going?" I asked her as she showed me a map and explained that about unusual things going on this town. "Seems like something the FBI wouldn't handle," I said as she smiled.

"Well, I don't believe in ghost stories but something is happening and I want to get to the bottom of it," she told me. "We will leave ASAP and I will make sure no authorities bother you," she said as I shifted in my seat. "You okay Dr. Lecter?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could have chest brought here from my mansion in London." I asked her, "Don't worry its contents are harmless," I said as she looked at me and finally agreed. "You will know which one it is by finding this crest on it," I told her showing her a picture.

"Family heirlooms?" she asked as I smiled nodded, "very well, I'll have someone bring it," she said as the guards opened the door and took off my mask. "Have one of our friends in Scotland Yard go to Lecter Estate and pick up a chest with this crest on it," she said as they lead me out to where Clarice's car was waiting.

**Clockwork**

"A Faustian Deal if I ever saw one?" I said watching the agent talk with the doctor. The man was a madman his mind unhinged and could snap but I also knew he was bound by honor something few criminals have. "If only you had honor," I said turning to Dan's Thermos, "I must thank my friend for showing me how to silence you things are so much quieter here," I said but something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Talking to inanimate objects my friend," a dark voice said as I turned around to see a ghost step out of the shadows. He was dressed in tattered black and silver robes. His matted black hair flowed out of a hood that concealed a green face with one eye (the other was covered in a patch. "The pressure must be getting to you, Tempus," he said as I sighed.

"Why have you come to bother me Ryker, shouldn't you be rotting in the Observants' dungeon," I asked him to humor him. He knows that I had no need to ask such a question but still wanted to be polite.

"Never mind about the Observants, I have other matters to attend to," he said as I went to grab my scythe. "Oh please, if I wanted you destroyed I would do by now," he sneered as I sighed in frustration. "I have other things to do and you're going to help," he said as I glared at him.

"You're not continuing your twisted experiment and I am not going to help you," I said as he laughed coldly. He walked over to my mirror and waved his hand over it.

"Already the pieces are being placed the game will be played Tempus and if it works, I move on to the next level," he said showing me the town. "Think of it, being able to control Pariah Dark as if he was pet," he said smiling. "We just need to wait for the players to arrive,"

**Albus Dumbledore**

"Do you really think it's wise to have this lady teach Defense against the Dark Arts?" Severus asked coldly as I looked over the decree from Cornelius Fudge. "You know the Ministry continues denies, he-who-must-not-be-name's return and would only pollute the students with this nonsense," he said as I sighed in defeat. He had a valid point but my hands were tied.

"The Ministry has spoken and we must do as they say. If she does anything that I deem is against my better judgment I shall correct it," I said as I heard a knock on the door. "Who is there?" I asked politely.

"it's Harry Potter, sir, I have something to show you," he said as I beckoned him in. As always he was followed by his close friends but something seemed wrong. "I'm sorry to disturb you Headmaster but we found something in the library and thought you should see it," he said as they sit down.

"You dare interrupt a meeting between two professors just so you can show off some relic you found!" Severus barked as Harry glowered at him coldly. Sometimes I think Snape is stuck in the past and taking his frustrations out on Harry. "What is that anyway?" he asked taking a small red book from him. He studied it for awhile before gasping. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS POTTER? ANSWER ME!" he said getting out his wand.

"Severus!" I scolded him as he backed down, "Let me see the book," I said as he handed me the book and stared at it shock. "It can't be, it was a supposed to be destroyed," I muttered in terror. In my hands was a book more dangerous than anything Voldemort could ever do. "Harry, I have a mission for you and your friends," I told him as Hermione smiled at the idea of doing extra work for the school.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked as I thought up a story in my head. This madman had to be stopped and then I had it.

"We believed located in America there is an artifact that could aid us in stopping Voldemort," I said as they looked at each other curiously. "I would like you to retrieve for me," I explained as Snape looked at me with disdain. "Since this mission will take some, to make sure you don't fall behind, Professor Snape will be accompanying you," I said as Snape turned red with anger. "Perhaps, another student would be required to aide in the task of keeping them up to date in the work, one you trust entirely Severus," I said as his frown mutated into a smile.

"I would be honored to help you with this task. Let me gather some things and I will be ready." He said turning to the children. "You will meet me at the gates of Hogwarts in a hour, if you are not there I will leave without you," he said sweeping out of the room while Harry looked at me.

"You best get your things ready," I said as they left confused but to let them know what they are up against would be even more dangerous.


	2. Hypothesis

**Danny Phantom: Requiem of Esperanza**

**By: JB Slade and Hordak's Pupil**

**Chapter I: Hypothesis**

**Mayor**

"When I grow up I'm moving out of this nightmare….," Kitama words echoed in the room as I frowned at them. It was bad enough their wretched father left and weren't for the fact I had to 'persuade' him to forget what happened here.

"Ms. Johnson…," I said pushing the button on the PA, "have Ivan Herntz come see me at his convenience," I told her as I looked down at my prized possession and the key to my power. "If only if I had the right tools," I moaned as I placed it back in the desk lest someone should see it.

"Your Honor, Mr. Herntz is on the phone," my secretary said as I told her thank you and picked up the phone.

"You wished to see me sir," Ivan said as I rolled my eyes, "is something wrong your honor," he asked nervously as I rolled my eyes. I had to approach this delicately; the man had a temper and was known to go off especially about the subject I was going to bring up.

"Yes, we need to talk about two of students in Pierre Tordu's class," I told him as he grumbled under his breath. "I think we need more security," I continued calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BLOATED POLITICIAN, I AM IN CONTROL OF THOSE BRATS NOT YOU!" he screamed as I reached for the item in my desk but stopped this was not the time for such measures.

"Calm yourself Herntz, I am not telling you how to do your job," I assured him, "I just think that we need to keep an eye on the Stryke twins, they are starting to get out of hand," I told him as his anger dissipated.

"Very well, I will keep have the cameras look into them," he said as he hung up. The man made me angry but he was vital in making sure things are in line.

**Clockwork**

"What you're proposing is madness!" I shouted as Ryker shrugged his shoulders, "you play God with peoples' lives," I said pointing the mirror. The man was infamous of his cruelty and morality meant nothing to him.

"Earth to Clockwork, we aren't talking about _people _but dangerous beings. I am doing you a favor by taking these rougues out of you hair and into my custody," he smiled floating over to me, "I know how to read people and use that to keep them in line," he said waving his hand across the mirror revealing a picture of Danny Phantom fighting Technus. "This is the one who will grow into the monster Dan?" he asked looking toward the thermos. "I'm surprised he gave you trouble, I thought the master of time could handle a child?" he asked as I glared at him.

"That future is not going to happen and you are not to interfere with his life," I warned him as he laughed looking at the boy.

"I won't interfere but his curiosity will," he said raising his hand and whispering something to himself. "If my experiment is to work it will need a variety of beings," he said looking at Danny with a grin as I got in front of him and the mirror.

"You won't have the chance to," he said as he disappeared to warn the child.

**Clarice Starling**

"I must thank you for getting me out of there my darling it was quite dreadful," Lecter said coldly as the guards walked us to our car. I could tell that he was annoyed by them but it was only way I could get him out of here without Chilton causing trouble.

"I can take it from here," I said as I arrived at the car and unlocked the door, "you don't know how much trouble I am going to be in by doing this," I told the doctor as he smiled and got inside, "but you're the only one who can make sense of what's going on," I explained handing him a file as he stared at it.

"Hmmm, interesting, Esperanza," he said reading over the file, "you would think the name comes from one of the romance language, especially given that the Spaniards colonized that area in the 1500s look for the legendary cities of gold, but it matches no word or name in any of them," he said thoughtfully as he whispered something under his breath.

"Come again, doctor?" I asked him as he told me it was nothing and to tell me about what I knew. "A recent FBI sting found mentions of this town in the files of a Yukio Oikawa, a Japanese business man. We had suspected him of selling weapons to terrorist but couldn't find anything but we think we might find something in this town. When I researched it, it kept mentioning strange things happens," I told him as he nodded.

**Severus Snape**

Dear Merlin save me from this torture. Why is it that Potter messes up by finding that infernal book and I get punished by having to endure a trip with him and his friends. "If there is to be any benefit it is that Dumbledore has put in charge of their education while we are away," I told myself as I stalked the halls of the library getting the proper books needed to teach them properly.

While I was gathering the necessary books I hears a voice ask, "You wanted to see me Professor?" I spun around and saw Draco Malfoy in front of me. "You said it was important," he said as I nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have selected you to help me with a bit of extra credit that I will be giving some students soon," I told him as I handed him the books I was carrying, if he was to be here he might as well be useful. "Dumbledore wishes that I travel to America for awhile with Mr. Potter…," I said as he made a face of disgust. "I know, but it will be worth your while since success of this project will mean I will give a large amount of points to Slytherin," I explained as he smiled. "I knew you'd agree, come we'll talk more in my office," as he we walked out of the library.

**Riker**

"Tempus will ruin everything," I said once the Time master left. I would need to find a reason to lure Danny to my 'experiment' it would be the only way if Chronomagic works on ghosts. "I am sure my friend I won't mind if I use this," I said floating over to the mirror and waved my hand trying to find a weakness to the boy.

The mirror revealed a young girl, she looked exactly like the ghost boy save for her gender. Her costume was black on one side and white on the other. She seemed to be running from someone, "Got to hide," she panted phasing through a wall.

"This will do nicely," I said taking out my wand, charred dogwood with Jiang Shi tooth as it's core, the perfect wand for Chronomage. "_Oriel Seraphim Eo Potestas Zati Zata Galatim Galatah_!" I cried out as energy poured from my wand, through the mirror, and hit it's target. "Everything is in order," I said as I slinked into the shadows of the tower smiling happily. Soon I will have my answer.

**Ken Ichijouji**

"I can't believe he gave you this key," Yolei said as Cody showed us the key, "What do you think it unlocks?" she asked intrigued by the mysteries before us. I must admit though I don't want to know anything about Oikawa not after what he did to me.

"He didn't say only that it lead to a secret greater than anything we could imagine," he said as we approached the vault it unlocked. "I think it might be a secret about….," he began to say as my cell phone rang. "That's a powerful phone you have there if you can get a signal in here," he said as I smiled. It was Osamu's and he altered it to pick up a signal anywhere but I don't like to talk about him not after I caused him to disappear.

I walked away from the vault and when I was a good distance from my friends I turned on the phone, "Ken, this is mom we need to have a talk would you come home at once," she said as I told her I would be there soon.

"Is everything okay Ken?" Davis asked as he came out to see what's wrong.

"Yeah, I have to go home my parents want me home ASAP," I said walking towards the door and left. I hope everything is okay.

**Miley Stewart**

"Are we there yet?" Oliver asked looking out the window at the same bland landscape of trees and mountains. "It's been days since we've left. Why did you agree to give a concert in Mexico City?" he moaned as I rolled my eyes while father just ignored him focusing on the road. I agreed with him at first but the Mexican Consulate said they would put us in the best hotels in the country plus it's a free vacation.

"It's not that bad besides it's kind of nice," Lilly said trying to stop him from complaining, "besides it's not all bad, it's better than having to deal Amber and Ashley," she said as we felt a bump in the road and went flying. "Now it's not," she retorted as dad came walking into the back.

"I have bad news, the engine died and we're still in the states," he said, "There was a phone booth a few miles up the road, I'm going to back to there and call a tow truck to pick us up," he said as Oliver stared at him mouthing the words 'cell phone' and he shook his head. "We can't use them, roaming charges besides once they pick us up it shouldn't take long to get it fixed," he said walking out the bus.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked looking out the window and saw a sign. It wasn't the standard highway sign that dots the country but something you would find in abandoned city. The post was rusted and all that could be read was the words 'Esperanza 30 miles.'


End file.
